Couldn't Help It
by PamPam85
Summary: They weren't sapposed to care about each other but they just couldnt help it. SLASH Dont like Dont read!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, Jk Rowling rocks! **

**I already did a Harry/Draco story so now i wanted to do a Ron/Draco. So hope you like. Im not even sure how i feel about it. I wrote this story at 330 in the morning due to not being able to sleep! anyway have fun!**

"Hey"

Ron lifted his head off the pillow to look at the boy at the foot of the bed. He was almost completely dressed except for his white shirt which was left unbuttoned. Ron got up on his elbows.

"I have to go"

Pulling the covers off, Ron got to his feet. "Its not even dawn yet. We still have a few hours." Ron stood in front of the other boy. He raised a hand to brush a strand of hair behind the others ear.

"I know but if don't go now ill never leave and ill never say what I have to say." Moving to were his tie laid on the ground, the other boy bent to pick it up. "Get dressed. I can't talk to you when you're like…that."

Ron bent to pick up his clothes to get dressed. Pulling on his slacks and shirt quickly, he left his shirt untucked and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. Neglecting his tie he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the other boy to say what he had to say.

"When we first started this…thing we agreed it was only because we were bored. We also agreed that if we found someone else we wouldn't care." The boy looked at his feet wringing his tie in both hands.

Ron left the bed and drew nearer to the other boy. "You've…um…found someone?" Ron couldn't help but feel scared that he might lose this person to someone else.

"No. There's no one else. Let me finish." Ron went back to sit on the bed feeling a little better. "The other thing we agreed on was that this thing would never work in the long run that it would eventually have to end."

Ron's scared feeling came back. His chest tightened and he felt like he couldn't breathe for a second. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this is the end. I won't be coming here to see you anymore." The boy dodged Ron who leapt from the bed to get close to him.

"Don't try and say anything to change my mind. Besides we will be graduating soon…you will go off with Harry to save the world and I…well you'll know where ill be."

Ron knew this day was eventually going to come but he figured he had a while yet. They weren't graduating for a month yet.

"Why are you doing this now? We still have a few weeks till graduation. Who says we won't get "bored" until then?" Ron tried to get close but was dodged by the other boy once again.

"Stop it Ron! Don't come near me! I mean it!" Ron's mouth opened and closed over and over trying to think of something to say to change the other boys mind.

"We said that we would never have feelings for each other, that this was purely physical. So this is the end of our arrangement." He moved to the door placing his hand on the handle. He hesitated like he was going to say something. Ron took a step towards him but the boy then opened the door and left. Leaving Ron alone with his thoughts racing through his head.

It took him a few seconds, but Ron ran to the door swinging it open. "Draco! Wait!" Upon fully opening the door Ron saw that the other boy didn't get very far.

"What took you so long!" Draco pushed Ron through the open door back into the Room of Requirement.

Holding each other close, Draco brushed his hand against Ron's freckled cheek.

"I couldn't help it. I know we said we would never but I can't help wanting you Ron!" For the first time Ron saw tears forming in the blondes eyes. Before one fell too far Ron wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I can't help but need you Draco. I wasn't going to let you walk away without you knowing that."

Grasping each other tightly the two boys kissed with longing and passion. Now knowing how each other feels this kiss somehow felt different, not like the other ones before. They didn't have to hide how much they want and need each other any longer.

**Hope you didnt hate it too much. Please feel free to review no mean reviews please :) thanx! **


End file.
